


Night Before a Frozen Day

by Dleinad256



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Girl dick, Missionary Position, Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Female Character, Trans Sombra (Overwatch), Vaginal Sex, ao3 needs to update to include Sombra's real name, handjob, trans girl/cis girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dleinad256/pseuds/Dleinad256
Summary: Sombra wants to go to sleep. D.Va wants Sombra's dick inside her.





	Night Before a Frozen Day

Hana’s not bothered by the snow already falling as she runs into her apartment building. She’d gotten the email of all classes being cancelled almost seven hours before, and she’d spent all of her recitation and musical rehearsal thinking of how she’s going to keep her girlfriend up that night. She can barely stand still in the elevator as it climbs to the eighth floor, bringing her ever closer to her love.

“Olivia!” she almost sings, closing the door behind her. It’s well eleven, but she’s still wide awake with excitement. She crosses over to the bedroom and opens the door, finding the lights off and her girlfriend asleep on the bed.

“Are you asleep?” she whispers.

“Not yet,” Olivia answers, audibly tired. Hana sits on the bed next to her, and starts rubbing her back.

“They cancelled classes tomorrow,” she says. “All buildings are closed too, so we don’t even have to go to work.”

“I heard.”

Hana kisses her cheek. “We don’t have to wake up early for anything.” She kisses the soft spot right where her jaw meets her neck.

“I guess we don’t.”

She places another two kisses down her neck. “Imagine how nice it would be…” another kiss. “Wake up at noon…” another, right above her collarbone. “Everything’s still, beautiful, covered in snow…” right below her collarbone. “Breakfast at one…”

“Mmm… I’m starting to get the feeling you want something.”

“Mhm.” She returns to her face, their lips touching. The familiarity is intensely pleasant to both of them. Hana slips a hand under her shirt, feeling the softness over thin muscle, and slides upwards towards her breasts.

“Can it wait until tomorrow?”

“Nope!” She kisses her again, sliding her tongue into her mouth. Olivia happily dances with her for a few seconds as Hana’s hands reach her breasts, kneading and squeezing. Blood rushes down to her cock, rapidly hardening her.

Hana lifts her girlfriend’s shirt over her breasts, and breaks the kiss to lower herself down her torso. Her lips touch down her cheek, neck, collarbone, stopping briefly over one breast to twirl her tongue around the nipple. Excitement burns down her, collecting between her legs as she works her way down Olivia’s stomach, fast approaching her destination. Her girlfriend’s fingers brush through her long auburn hair, tangling themselves into her.

Finally, she gets to her pajama pants, and joyfully pulls them down. She’s glad to discover she’s not wearing underwear, leaving her erection completely exposed. One last kiss goes to the tip of her penis before Hana slides it into her mouth, her tongue gliding around the tip as her lips travel further and further down it. Olivia’s moans motivate her further as her cock slips in and out of her mouth, the tip teasing the back of her throat.

Once her penis is suitably wet, Hana takes a favorite position of theirs. She rests her head on Olivia’s stomach and slowly jerks her off, keeping the head of her cock millimeters from her mouth. Her eyes follow her hand in the darkness, enraptured by her girlfriend’s penis, occasionally licking or kissing the tip. With her other hand she reaches into her damp panties and gently brushes her fingers against her clit.

Olivia moans as twinges of pleasure spread from Hana’s hand, her cock twitching whenever it brushes Hana’s lip or tongue. She combs her fingers through her girlfriend’s soft hair, encouraging her. “Faster,” she moans. Hana’s happy to oblige, tightening her fingers slightly and speeding up.

She can feel Olivia’s torso twitching under her head, her muscles starting their preliminary pleasure trembles. Her left hand, buried in her own panties, are starting to get wet, getting soaked by the thought of Olivia penetrating her.

“You gonna,” she kisses the head of her cock, “you gonna cum for me soon?”

“Mhm,” she moans, sweet fire burning in her balls and preparing to shoot out her cock. “Mmm… god, Hana, this feels so good.”

“I want you inside me,” she whispers. Her pussy aches for her, playing with herself is getting her more riled up than anything. She’s pumping her dick now, wanting more of Olivia’s loving gasps and sighs. “I want to ride you all night.” Her tongue swirls around the head of her cock, wishing there was precum to lick off. “I couldn’t stop thinking about your dick all day, I wanted to fuck you so hard.”

“Hana… I’m cumming!” she squeals at the end as she cums, her lover’s hand drawing her orgasm from her. She thrusts twice, feeling like her hips are being pulled up by strings.

After so long on HRT, she’s stopped ejaculating, and Hana has to admit that she misses Olivia’s cum coating her face. However, on the upside, her refractory period’s gone. Her penis is still erect in her hand.

She feels Olivia’s hands on her shoulders, pulling her towards her. Hana eagerly meets her lips, sliding her tongue into her mouth. She kisses her deeply, one hand on her cheek and the other in her hair, her heart overflowing with both love and arousal. Her girlfriend unbuttons her pants and slides her fingers into the waistband of her panties, pulling them down her smooth legs.

A shiver goes down her spine when Olivia’s hand finds itself between her dripping things. “Fuck me,” she demands in the split second she’s willing to break the kiss. Her lover grabs her by the waist and maneuvers her so she’s right over her, and takes her cock in her hand to gently glide it into her pussy. Her heat feels amazing around her erection, and Hana moaning into her mouth only turns her on more.

Hana’s already turned on, so her walls readily tighten around Olivia, but she’s slick enough that she can easily ride her. Their bodies are warm and comforting against each other, entwined in a lustful and loving embrace. “Shirt off,” Olivia says when they stop kissing to take a breath, and Hana pushes herself up to obey. Her breasts bounce when Olivia thrusts into her, only fueling her desire. She entwines Hana’s hand in hers and pulls her back down so they can kiss again, tongues meeting a split second before their lips do. Her other hand wraps itself around Hana’s breast, squeezing happily.

They ascend into a mellifluous cacophony of ecstasy as Olivia finds the perfect angle and Hana feels herself about to fall over the edge. She rubs her clit desperately as Olivia plunges in and out of her, moans turning into near-squeals. “Liv… I’m gonna cum… Livvi…”

She shouts her name when she makes it over the edge, the last syllable lost in a scream as her back arches and she loses control of her abs and thighs. Her hips buck furiously, grinding against the base of her cock. Once she’s back in control she furiously kisses her girlfriend, trying to nonverbally explain how much she loves her.

Hana tightening around Olivia felt absolutely amazing for her, and she can feel herself ready to cum again. Her abs are starting to get tired and she’ll surely be sore in the morning, but it’s so worth it. Hearing the girl of her dreams screaming her name like that gets her butterflies going, and her penis being loved and pleasured certainly helps. She can already feel herself getting ready to cum again, hot coils of orgasm forming around her base.

It’s hard to stop herself from speeding up, but she makes herself keep a steady pace for Hana’s sake. She  _ needs _ to get her girlfriend off again. It’s gotten a lot easier since she’d stopped ejaculating, they can keep fucking and fucking and fucking, making love endlessly into the night, falling ever deeper for each other. 

“Hana, I’m cumming again!” she announces, the words almost forced out in a high pitched whine. Hana grinds her pussy against her, rolling her hips over her cock. Olivia feels hot pleasure spreading through her and out the tip of her penis, twitching inside her girlfriend. Her eyelids flutter and her chest heaves when she releases, her lips forming Hana’s name over and over in silent pleasure.

“Can you keep going?” Hana asks, breathy.

“For you, forever.” She’s exhausted, but she’d much rather pleasure Hana until one of them can’t physically carry on than stop anytime soon.

“Mmm,” she moans. “Oh my God, I love your cock so much.” Olivia loves how good Hana makes her feel for coming with “her special surprise”, she’s not the first girl who hadn’t been turned off by it but the first who was actively aroused. “And I love you,” she bends back down to kiss her.

Suddenly, she pulls back with a gasp. “You alright?” Olivia asks.

“Keep going,” she insists. She gasps again on the next thrust, stars in her eyes. “Oh my God, do  _ not _ stop doing that.”

“As you wish.” Hana’s left hand is still entwined in Olivia’s right, and she brings it to her mouth to kiss it as she dutifully pounds her girlfriend.

A string of  _ oh my god _ s and  _ fuck _ s and other curses spill from her mouth as Olivia’s erection brushes perfectly against her g-spot. Her free hand curls around her shoulder, nails digging into her skin. Sombra watches adoringly as Hana’s eyes start rolling up into her head, her face contorting with ecstasy.

When she cums again, Hana can barely form a comprehensible sound, let alone Olivia’s name. It feels far more powerful than what she’s used to, heat spreading from her pussy all the way down to her feet, if she was standing she surely would’ve fallen, and down her arms turning them to jelly, and up to her face, flushing her cheeks and turning into stars behind her eyes. The wave crashes through her again, a third time, a fourth time, every part of her body quivering.

Once it’s done, she falls onto her girlfriend, panting. All the strength gone from her body, she rests her head next to Olivia’s, trying to catch her breath.

The clouds of pleasure filling her brain are briefly jolted when Olivia thrusts into her again, more uncomfortable than anything. “Wait, wait, stop,” she says, unable to speak louder than a whisper.

She does immediately. “You alright?”

“Yeah, yeah…” more than alright, she feels like she’s floating. “Just… I need a minute.”

They lie there, arms and legs wrapped around each other, feeling each other’s breathing and heartbeats. Olivia traces a finger over Hana’s shoulder blade. Hana runs her short nails through Olivia’s hair tucked behind her ear. Drawing her legs up to wrap them around the base of Hana’s back brings a shaky moan out of the girl on top as she penetrates her a centimeter deeper, her breath hot against her neck.

“I love you,” Hana whispers. The words are barely a breath, in a voice meant only for her. Her chest is right over Olivia’s, their hearts inches apart, and Hana smiles like a giddy child when her girlfriend’s races at the words.

“I love you too,” Olivia whispers back, a little louder as her mouth isn’t right be Hana’s ear. It doesn’t matter, Hana’s just as happy hearing them whispered as she is written or shouted.

It’s snowing harder now, starting to stick to the streets before a car comes through every few minutes and cuts through the white sludge. The wind batters against their window, but nothing can disturb them. The rest of the world is going to sleep, preparing for a frozen tomorrow.

Hana thinks she could go asleep right then, her lovers’ embrace fending off the cold night, lulled by the rhythms of her and Olivia’s heart… but she wants one more round.

“I’m ready,” she says. Olivia’s still inside her, softened a bit by the break but still raring to go.

They press their soft lips together, Hana parting hers to let Olivia’s asking tongue in. Blood rushes back down to her cock, and it’s fully hard again in seconds. She starts thrusting into her, her gushing pussy making it easy to slide in and out.

Olivia grips Hana by her sides and rolls her over so she’s on top, thrusting down into her. Hana happily switches to the bottom, perfectly content in just about any position with Olivia. Each thrust sends plumes of joy through her pussy, smoking up her torso with sweet ecstasy.

Hana plays with her clit, helping herself along, losing herself in the feeling. She loves Olivia’s cock inside her, pressing against her walls, she’s had dildos and strap ons in her before but her erection is so  _ alive _ , almost pulsing with energy. It feels like she’s on a rollercoaster, suspended in delirious free-fall, her girlfriend the cart that both propels her along and keeps her from falling.

Olivia’s eyes trace over Hana’s body. She can still make out her face, flushed with pleasure, eyes half open, mouth forced into just the right shape to form the moans that make Olivia all tingly. Her breasts are heaving with the deep breaths she forces in, each thrust sending a small jiggle through them. It’s entrancing.

Hana pulls Olivia’s head down towards her, desperate to kiss her again. A serene warmth spreads through Hana’s body as they kiss deeply, like hot chocolate spilling through her veins on a cold day. Hana bucks her hips into Olivia’s thrusts in perfect sync, effortlessly matching her rhythm.

“Cum for me,” Hana moans. Her voice is higher than normal, the lower part of her register completely blocked off. “I want to feel you cum in my pussy.”

“Same time?” Olivia asks. It’s been a while since she’s last had to stop herself from cumming, but she thinks she can manage it. Hana nods enthusiastically.

They work like clockwork together. Hana’s hips rise to meet hers at every thrust, their tongues waltz around each other. They’re connected by a current flowing between them full of love and lust, flowing faster and faster and—

“Olivia! I’m cu… cu…” she can’t get a deep enough breath in to finish the word, her eyes fill with stars and her body with heat as Olivia propels her to orgasm. A pulse spreads through all the muscles in her body, making her entire being feel alive.

She tightens around Olivia’s cock, her vagina refusing to let her go. It squeezes her orgasm out of her, expertly drawing out hot streams of joy. Her soul flutters inside her, like she’s being carried through the stars by thousands of butterflies.

Olivia’s head lands right next to Hana’s, both of them trying to take deep breaths. She rolls off her and gazes at her face, in profile because she’s still staring through the ceiling. Just looking at her makes her smile, she wants nothing more than to pull her in close and fall asleep with the smell of her hair and the softness of her skin.

Once she can breathe normally again, Hana rolls over to face her. “Hey,” she says, matching Olivia’s smile.

“Hi.” She takes her hand, not wanting to break connection to her. She’s warm and so soft.

“I love you so much.” Her words sound like the smell of flowers.

“I love you more,” she insists, and kisses her so she can’t argue. “Come on, we have to clean up.”

She groans overdramatically as Olivia starts to get up. Hana loves the shape of her in the moonlight, hair flowing down to her shoulders, the curve of her breasts leading into her soft stomach, her softening cock sticking confidently out. “Do we  _ have _ to?”

“Well you’ve absolutely drenched the sheets—”

“Me?! You made me!”

“Damn right I did,” she smirks. “Now come on.”

“You’re so bossy,” she teases, knowing she won’t be able to resist.

“Bossy? I’ll show you bossy,” she says, jumping at Hana. She lets out a giddy shriek of joy and starts giggling as Sombra pins her shoulder and starts kissing down her neck, stroking herself to get hard again.

Outside, the world’s already frozen, no more cars go down the road and everyone’s safe from the cold in their houses. Even the air is still, the heavy snow falling straight down, coating the sidewalks and the streets and the roofs. Months ago, Hana would’ve been miserable at the prospect of being trapped in her apartment for a day, but with her favorite girl to keep her company, she’d hate to be anywhere else.


End file.
